DUST 514
by ForgottenCity
Summary: I've fought your war a thousand times before. This is only the beginning.
1. My story

They never teach you everything that happens in war. Sure the basics, but the screaming, constant drowning of gunfire from all directions. It doesn't even come close to the real thing. I've served in several battles, mostly corporation contracted. My corp. has been contracted in almost three planetary battles. Two, unfortunately, ended up in failure. My corporation failed to defend section A. This resulted in our army being pulled from the battle. The potential client was not very pleased in our performance. We were rewarded with as little as 25k ISK A piece. Our corporation is now in the war room, We're dropping into battle in roughly two to three minutes. My squad consists of up to four soldiers. I have; Supernet, probably the best squad anyone could ask for. Our sniper REMNANCY, he's a good shot at times. And Moloko Boots, our heavy speacialist. My role in my squad was assault medic. I have a GEK-38 assualt rifle. My drop consists of the assault variant, carrying shield extenders. With the nanite injector, allowing to inject a fluid that revives fallen comrades.

My squad was encircled around the tactical map in the middle of the room.

"We have fall back positions here and here," Supernet pointed to two different spots. He marked them as rally points for the drop, "Afterwards Axton and I will call in a HAV. Moloko and REM, I'll have a LAV in order for you two as you guys run around capturing objectives 'A' and 'B'." He closed the map and walked over to the drop bay. There our MCC or mobile command center had us waiting. I walked over to a seat and waited next to two other soldiers. I didn't know them very well. But one's name was BLACKACE. I fought with him before, but he never really took anything serious.

It was sort of ok, but our team does have clone reserves on a battle. The moment we die we transfer consciousness into another body. Then we get dropped into battle again. I haven't died in battle, only in old age of my current clone. I unfortunately have to live with some of the horrors war brings me.

The MCC jerked and I felt the ground below me move. Just in front of me is a drop hole. I got up from my seat, behind me was a locker holding my default drop suit. I picked up the GEK and cocked the charging handle. These rifles shot cartridges that only reached a a certain distances.

"Fifteen seconds until deployment." A calming voice said on the comm.

Sound of enemy flak was cracking on the outside of MCC. The explosion would be visible through the drop bay. The shrapnel flew into the shield protecting the soldiers. I looked at my squad, they were peering over the edge.

"Axton! Get over here," Supernet called out.

I walked over to the edge and made sure my inertia dampener was fully functioning. It gave a reading that seemed to be workable. About 130000 newtons, just about a five hundred foot jump with the weight of my armor.

"Go! Go! Go!" Supernet leaped through the shield and free fell, Moloko followed. I readied and fell through the shield. The ground was coming close to me, I activated my inertia dampener and smashed against the floor. Moloko was requesting a missile stationary gun. REMNANCY soon smacked down on the floor behind me, his inertia dampener dissipated. It was a blue shield that absorbs all amounts of inertia, if working properly.

"Axton, I have a HAV in bound." Supernet told me.

Other soldiers soon followed after REMNANCY they were calling for their squads. The enemy off in the distance was calling Drop ships, "Supernet, we have very short time. REM, moloko, go take over objective B and any CRU's in the vicinity." I said.

They nodded and sprinted towards the direction. The HAV that Supernet called in soon dropped in. I walked up to the tank and got into the top side turret. Supernet got into the driver's seat.

"I'm setting up an attack order on objective E," Super called out. He hit the gas and traveled to the objective. Bullets soon were being fired at us. Super aimed the main cannon at some of the enemy soldiers. The enemy fire drained our shields to about a quarter. He fired six missiles at them. Their bodies flew into different direction . "target down, Axton look up on the building to our left."

I aimed the turret at the area, friendly soldiers soon flooded from behind us. Just capturing A, they went to capture a nearby CRU. "Supernet, stay here for a bit protect our team until they capture the area." I called out.

Three enemy soldiers walked over the edge of the hill. I opened fire on them. My turret chipped away their shields about halfway. Supernet fired three more missiles to finish them off. The explosion ripped the limbs apart, flying against the building on the left. Supernet traveled towards the other end of the battlefield. I climbed out and started hacking objective E.

"Axton watch out, heavy support converging on your position." REMNANCY called out in the comm.

I finished hacking the installation and turned around. I went up against a wall on the null station. The heavy soldier walked from behind a pillar. I fired seven short round bursts, it chipped his shields all the way down. I fired most of my clip into him, taking out about half of the armor. He lifted his gun and unleashed a punishing volley of rounds from the heav machine gun. He took out all of my shields, I finished reloading the clip and finished the soldier off.

"Medic! I need a medic over here!" Some one shouted.

I looked behind me and saw several teammates running to help me on the null station. "wheres the downed soldier?" I asked one of them.

They pointed behind them, "he's back In that direction. There's a LAV next to him."

I Sprinted to the estimated position. His body was nearly all messed up. The rounds ripped through his armor leaving gapping holes. My nanite injector went into his body and the holes filled up. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled himself up.

"thanks." He told me.

"Go to objective D, get in a HAV. You'll have armor repairs in the general area." I told him.

Several rounds flew by my head. Puncturing my almost replenished armor. It chipped it at about 15%. I got into the back turret of the LAV nearby and fired on where the surpressing rounds were fired from. I returned fire onto the enemy depleting my ammunition for the turret. I quickly jumped out and sprinted towards a container. Several missiles fired on the LAV, Exploding the vehicle on impact.

Several enemies ran past me not noticing my return fire of the assault rifle. I turned to them and sprinted on them. When they stopped to shoot at some friendlies I hit them gun on the back of their suit. The logistics triage fell down. I finished him off with a bullet to the head.

The other two truned around, not focusing on the first targets. They got their heads scorched from a friendly with a laser rifle.

"Thanks for assist, Squad 3." I called out

"Anytime Axton, we have an orbital strike inbound. Just guve us the coordinates for impact."

Supernet answered quickly giving the coordinates, The coordinates were just about two clicks from my position. I love watching these things happen. So beautiful, the help from our contractors is always appreciated. I looked up in the sky to see a bombardment raining down on objective C.

"Arcanum, We have successfully taken out the enemy armor at 'C', you are now clear for our last push." Our contractor told us.

I peered over the edge of a hill and saw the debris of once was several tanks and LAVs. Bodies littered the floor. i sprinted towards objective C, Supernet came crawling over to the objective. He fired at several more clones coming up on me. Their bodies flying as the six missiles impacted next to them. Our team captured the objective, then the dreaded sound came. The sound of an orbital strike coming from above.

"Miss fire! Miss fire! Get out there now!" The contractor said.

It was too late for some, the strike ripped thorugh our armor and blew the null station into pieces. I Looked in front of me and saw the sonic blast wave coming towards me. I blacked out.


	2. The alliance

My head was spinning, feeling of disorientation. I felt as if I was falling in the air in blank darkness. Then I felt a thump on my back. I was inside one of CRUs in the my mercenary quarters. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what just happened. Looking over to my right I was my neocom flashing. I got from my CRU bed and walk to the neocom. In my notifications it read-

Obscurus Arcanum

Planet-EGRB-1

Congratulations on the victory. Thanks to your corporation we have successfully captured the planet. We also are pleased to inform you that we wish to have a alliance. We will call you for any battles and we expect you to present yourself. If you guys agree with this we will be having drinks on vessel "Freedom".

Sincerely,

64th legion

P.S. we are sorry for the miss fire of the orbital barrage; hope it didn't cost you too much damage.

I closed the neocom and looked at the star map. The vessel "Freedom" was only one light year away. I opened my comms and started to put a message. Suddenly my Corp. Inbox was exploding with messages. They were requesting one of us to go to the vessel. I agreed to go and exited through the main entrance.

My quarters were on our home base of the bureau offices. "Freedom" was somewhere still at the previous overtaken planet EGRB-1. I walked over to the docking bay, hoping to find a shuttle that was leaving in that direction. Luckily there was a vessel heading in the direction. They promised me to take a pit stop along the way.

Without my assault drop suit enclosed around me I looked like about the age of twenty six. My face was completely reconstructed after the miss fire. I did have very many scars from previous battles. Bullets would tear up my face after I would be mortally wounded. To be honest I think the miss fire was the only death I've actually suffered on combat. I usually die from internal bleeding when I'm able to pull off the battlefield.

I have brown hair, green eyes. I weigh a good 250 lbs. without the drop suit. I am pale due to being inside a suit most of the times. But with just being reanimated from the CRU I have a slight tan. I'll become pale again in about a couple more battles, just a matter of time.

The ship I was in soon felt as if it was slowing down underneath my feet. I got from my spot in the cargo bay I was put in. I walked to the lobby of the vessel and waited for the ship to dock with "Freedom". The ship jerked and I could hear mechanisms latching on to the vessel. The air in the vessel equilized with "Freedom", the door opened and I stepped through. The inside was sort of busy, this corporation didn't seemed to be big at the moment. Most members were probably fighting somewhere on the ground. I walked to the front kiosk and looked up where this place was. It only seemed to be around the corner on an upper level.

As I walked by people were greeting me, probably recognizing my insignia of Arcanum. Some saluted to me. I didn't have very much rank in the corp. I was in, but I was well respected from being kind of a bridge between two corporations. I did almost bring Project9 and Arcanum together, but the CEO of Project9 became obscene sometime in the middle of the relationship. He called it off after we got put up against each other on a Corp. battle. It was one that didn't end in victory from them.

I got into an elevator that took me to a higher level, It was almost instantaneous when I got to the floor. At the bar was the contractor that promised he said he would be there. I walked over to the CEO and got his attention.

"Hello?" I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, "Hello, I'm Erick, General Erick."

"I'm Axton boone. I'm just a grunt," I started, "My Corporation got an email from you. You requested to have an alliance with Obscurus Arcanum?"

He nodded his head. This man was slightly bigger than me, He had kind of a dirty blonde hair look. He was built, but a little more taller. He had a insignia on his uniform saying his position in his corp. It read CEO, I stuck my hand out.

"My corporation is pleased to inform you that we will accept the invitation." I stated.

"Good news," he grabbed my hand firmly hand shook it. I nodded and continued talking.

I grabbed a drink sitting on the bar, "So, about this alliance. We have a rough number of eighty four members. We do wish for a bigger orbital bombardment."

"what do you mean, bigger bombardment?" He replied.

"Well my CEO found out that we've been using standard issue bombardments, Just see if you can upgrade to a 3500 mm. rounds. They usually are a bigger punch."

"I'll see what I can do." He said taking a drink from the shot glass.

I got up from the seat and walked back to the docking bay. There I looked at my neocom, hoping to see if our corporation was hired again for another battle. I guess I missed the ongoing deployment, they were deployed somewhere on M-MD3B. It had little to no security, but they would be still on some hell of a fight. I closed the neocom and walked onboard a vessel out going to the federal bureau offices. The ship detached from the docking bay and drifted towards space, eventually going through the faster than light travel towards my destination.

In my mercenary quarters was nothing but my dropsuit waiting to be put on. My corporation took another contract from the 64th legion. We were attacking a heavily defended planet, Luminaire. This planet was in the essence region. We were in for probably the biggest fight in corporation history.


	3. Our Finest Hour

Our entire corporation was in one this attack. The 64th legion had several marines that would tag along with us. Fortunately for us we had a large amount of clone reserves; we were at about twelve thousand. But considering on how well defended this planet is, they would probably dry up pretty fast. The vessel "Freedom" soon jerked forward, meaning that we just exited out of faster than light travel. The flashing of red lights glared on every corner of hallway. I grabbed my GEK-38 and ran to the war room. My Corporation put me in the same squad as the last battle I was in. REMNANCY was looking at his drop suit expecting everything to make sure it was in spec. My squad leader, Supernet, was looking at the tactical map. It showed familiar landmarks, probably resembling the same corporation we attacked two days ago.

"Good, we have Axton in with us. Everyone, we will be attacking this null station here. Don't expect it to be lightly guarded. Objective F has a good three stationary turrets guarding the flank and front position. Axton," Supernet turned to me, "you will link up with the 64th and provide them with any support you can."

I nodded and walked to the MCC, inside was about five other squads strapped in and ready to drop. I sat down next to Moloko boots and REMNANCY. They were running as a heavy together, I cocked my charging handle to the GEK-38 and looked at my wrist mounted map. The 64th placed a marked somewhere next the lunch bay for any supply ships exiting the planet. We jerked out the latches holding us in, and drifted toward the planet surface.

Everyone stood up from their seats and leaned over the hoe in the middle of MCC. One by one they fell through; I got from my seat and jumped. The ground was coming really fast to me. I activated the inertia dampener, the blue force shield formed underneath me and I smashed onto the floor. The inertia dampener absorbed all the force and I felt like a feather landed on a pillow.

I opened in my deployment options and called in an anti-personal LAV. It was also a logistics class, it repaired anybody's armor that was in vicinity. The request was accepted and was eventually sent to my position. I hopped inside and started the engine. I drove to where the 64th was, somewhere on the side of objective B.

I drove up to a supply depot on the outskirts of the objective B. There were two soldiers talking. I got out of the vehicle and walked up to them. One of them was wearing the insignia of CEO.

"Axton Boone at your service." I told them.

"Ahh my good friend from Arcanum, We have to take over Objective B and C." he pulled up his heavy machine gun, "Follow me."

I put my rifle to my shoulder and followed him. We reached objective B with no resistance. Several teammates had HAVs coming through the main road down the middle. I followed him to end of the head cover. Then the rounds started firing. I took cover behind a pillar, Popping in and out shooting bursts. One enemy got in my sights, trying to flank us. I fired at him, first chipping his shields then I fired a couple rounds at his head, finishing him off. Several rounds were returned at me. Those rounds chipped my shields to about down to a quarter. General Erick fired up his HMG and ripped the counter fire to shreds. Some soldiers got completely torn up, leaving gaping holes in their armor.

An enemy grenade was tossed next to Erick, It went off. Only knocking out his shields, he was dazed. I ran to him and fired more rounds at the incoming fire. Some of the flashes of fire dwindled down. I threw down a Nano hive. It was a mobile repair unit that also gave ammo. I ran back forward, pushing the enemy back. Erick sprinted towards my position. He tossed an AV grenade over the hill and walked over. Our team soon followed us, some fell as bullets went straight through their armor. I ran to them and got my nanite injector out, I injected the fluid and watched the nanites fill the holes where the rounds ripped through their flesh. His body twitched and he looked up, put his hands on the floor and stood up.

"Get going!" I said.

"Axton give us he coordinates for our orbital bombardment." Supernet called out.

"76* west, 56* north. We have several HAVs inbound on my position,"

I looked up and saw the sight of the rounds striking the surface. Just on the other side I could see tank shrapnel flying in the air. I got up from my knee and ran over to where general Erick was laying down suppressing fire.

"what's the situation sir?" I asked.

He finished his rounds before the weapon over heated. I put my weapon to my shoulder and fired several rounds at the incoming enemy fire. He pulled me down, " We have enemy troops inbound on this position. We will be attacking an advanced firing position to that supply depot right there." He pointed in front of me. There was a supply depot trying to have both factions hack the installation.

"Give me covering fire I'm going in!" I got up and ran towards the installation.

Erick gave the order for covering fire. Bullets were flying not even several millimeters in front of my face. I could feel the heat being radiated from the projectiles. I reached the supply depot and pulled out my tactical pad. Several numbers showed up on the screen, I tapped them trying to make an attempt to gain control of the installation. Several clicks of the pad later the installation was in our control.

I looked back at General Erick. He had several holes ripped through his armor. I sprinted back to his position, bullets ripping my shields to almost nothing. I grabbed my nanite injector and jabbed it into his neck piece. The nanites filled the holes and he twitched.

"Thanks for revive." He told me.

I nodded and aimed my weapon down the range. Chipping enemy armor to nothing. The enemy line soon dwindled, "Move forward, make the push." I yelled.

Several teammates ran past me and took cover behind the objective B. I followed them and pulled my tactical pad out. This installation was a little harder to upload the virus. I tapped into my databank and accessed my virus variants. I picked one that was able to get past any fire wall. Just as soon as I picked the variant, the virus was being uploaded. I closed the database and shoulder my GEK.

Several LAVs were inbound, I could see them on the hill that overlooked B. I picked the gunners off and went to try and find General Erick. He was laying down more suppressing fire just at a building in the same gully as objective B. I sprinted towards him and threw down a nanohive.

"We need to move down to objective C. We need to make the final push." He said turning to me.

Several rounds flew by my head, some chipped my shields down to nearly one percent. Erick had his armor depleted down to about four percent, "Get back! Supernet, we need an orbital strike on object C." I called out in the comms.

"Coordinates received, I suggest you stand a good one hundred meters from the blast radius."

The Sound of orbital bombardment was heard all throughout the valley. We had enough resources that allowed us to call in a 3500mm. cannon bombardment. The enemy installation flew up into the sky. The ground cover the blast radius was scorched, I saw nothing left of the enemy corporation.

The sound of gun fire soon ceased, and we were ordered to meet in the middle for immediate extraction, "Good job Axton, but the casualties were massive. On the other battlefields across the globe, we suffered approximately over ten thousand." General Erick said, giving our battle record.

"I hope it was worth it." I replied jumping onto a dropship.


	4. My adventure continues

DUST 514

Time: Unknown, Date: Unknown

Gallente owned space-Villores

From being in battle over the past few months, I've traveled through many sections of space. I've taken different paths of different corporations. The old corp. and alliance seemed to have failed. The corporation "Obscurus Arcanum" was becoming more of a dictatorship. I left the organization, hoping to find newer opportunities. Some cases I've found them. From drifting from one corp. to the other I discovered a new corporation, One's alliance that was of bigger importance in New Eden. Rise of Legion, or "ROFL" hosted several different corporations. My corp. was "Onslaught INC."

I took up a contract, offer ISK based on my performance. Instead of standard winnings based on such gambling. I ended up in a squad that consisted of several players. Such names are as the following: VirginDestroyer. It took me awhile to find a way to call her different names. For the first week I'd just make a comment that anyone could answer, she usually answered first, Being the first one to know me. I called her VD for short. Another was "Hipster Cowboy" I believe, hard to tell now. Good fellow none the least, and last but not least. I believe his name was "Thanos". He was nice, partially, From what I account.

I lifted my head slightly, looking around in the slightly larger room. The sights of holograms were laying everywhere. I left in a hurry the last time I was here, Leaving a slight mess on the table. My diagnostics sheet, vehicle fittings, and dropsuit fittings sprawled over the surface. I sat up in my bed and looked at the time. The hologram from the watch was blurred. The numbers were a pixelated number, fuzzing in and out. It took quite the blow the last battle I fought. Several plasma rounds struck my arm. It hurt like hell, but with the new corporation. The logistics were able to fix it up. The only mark left from the wound was a scar. The nanites didn't fully heal the gaping holes in my wrist. I got up from the bed and headed over to my diagnostics. Making sure everything was in physical shape.

My health seemed to be in check. I was at fifty heart beats per minute. My blood seemed to have no diseases from the harsh conditions of the planets I fight on. The only problem was that my current clone has to many injuries. I suffered from many, my body has taken quite the beat down. Several times have I had plasma bursts go straight through my chest. You don't really feel anything until the moment of the nanites replacing the damaged nerves and tissue. Then you can feel the burns.

I set my diagnostics sheet down on the couch, the data pad hit the edge of the cushion and hit the floor. "I'll pick it up later." I told myself, I lifted my vehicle fittings data pad. The current vehicle I was running, was a Sagaris. These "tanks" or HAVs were shield based. They're also prototype, really expensive for a mercenary like me. One vehicle costs the corporation about 2.6 million ISK. I rarely call them into battle for fear that the enemy has Forge weapons. They are the only infantry held weapon that could actually do damage.

The amount I owned was about three of them. It was fine for now, I'll probably buy more during battle. I opened my NEO COMMs and looked over my corporations list. Several battles were being fought within the next couple of days. I selected one, the roster put my name in the fill. I closed my COMMs and walked out the door to my apartment. Outside there were capsuleers from my alliance walking to and from places. I looked down the hallways and traveled to one that lead to the docking bay. My insignia on my uniform was different now. I'm not being stereotypical or prejudgmental, but my new corporation was a heart. In the bars, it's hard to tell if it meant either something from a purple. If you got close enough it's possible to see the slight pink in it. Doesn't bother me one bit, my rank is now corporal. It's not really high, most of the time my COs from other corps die really fast in battle. Usually due to poor judgement.

I walked down for another hundred feet before I reached the docking bays. Titan class ships were exiting and entering all over. Refit and refuel probably. I don't know much about the astronomical navy, all I know is that they are my eyes in the skies.

A capsuleers walked up to me, "Corporal, right this way. We have a shuttle waiting for you. He'll take you to the nearest warbarge." He pointed off in the distance.

I nodded and set off in the direction. The shuttle was quite roomy inside. There was a couch up on the side of the main room. Not comfortable compared to the crappy bed in my apartment, but it did atleast have a pillow. I layed down on the couch and told the captain to head off. The doors slid closed and sealed. The ship jerked out of docking and into space. I looked up at the ceiling and felt my heart lurch, "Warp drive active." A voice said over the ships intercom. The ships lights inside dimmed and we entered faster than light travel.

The journey was only about four minutes before we entered the system. I lifted my wrist and opened up the NEO COMM. I looked at my star map and looked at some of the neighboring systems. A planet just a couple jumps away had an enemy fleet enroute to planet seven of my current system. I closed my map and sat up in the couch. The ship lurched forward as the ships engines decelerated. "Corporal, we are here. We're docking in ninety seconds."

"That sounds good," I replied. I walked over to the door and waited with my hand set on the side of the entrance. The airtight seal hissed as the pressure equalized in both ships. The door slid open and I stepped onto the warbarge. It was pretty empty in the docking bay of the warbarge. Most of mercenaries were in the actual war room itself. I continued down a hallway and saw several mercs running. I felt a jerk underkneath my feet. After red lights flared down the whole ship. We were under attack.

I jogged down the hallway following the mercs. They led me to the war room. Several squads were all over the place, discussing landing positions on the planet below. I jogged up to the tactical map of the battlegrounds below. The map was projected in a hologram, The main attack objectives were highlighted yellow, The rest blue. I opened my NEO COMM once more and placed myself in Squad 1. After three others joined in my squad. I had Whisper Sahlin, Marcos Vega, and VD. I activated my voice in the COMMS.

"Hello, glad to see you can join us corporal." VD made the first statement.

I walked over to the deployment center, inside was several lockers with the names of the ones on the roster, "Yeah, I had a set back with the last battle. My current clone is having troubles with the armour," I grabbed my Dovoulle assault rifle and "Toxin" Sub machine gun.

"I don't think it's anything that can't be fixed," She replied back.

"True, but I don't really know anyone that is good at replacing any wrist mounted watches."

I pointed my squad to go into the MCC or Mobile Command Center. Marcos flung his heavy machine gun onto his shoulders, VD slung her shotgun and repair tool onto her back. Whisper was already sitting in the MCC. I grabbed a seat next to Marcos and VD, I put my rifle between my legs with the butt down. The rest of the Corp. settled in and strapped in. The shipped jerked, Knocking me out of the seat. Behind me I could hear VD making a slight laugh. I picked myself up and strapped in the safety belt, feeling a slight bit of embarrassment. The inside of the MCC became sort of hot as we entered the atmosphere, I could feel my ears pop as we entered different elevations. The drop door in the center of the deployment room opened up, revealing a blue shield that was transparent the closer you looked to the middle. The MCC decelerated quickly and stood in a stationary position. A green light went on and we unstrapped our belts.


	5. Manus Peak

Everyone got up and jumped through the center, I lifted from my seat and peered over the edge. Below I could see troops activating their inertia dampeners, the blue shield really giving their position. I leaped through and activated the dampener. The blue shield read a decent reading of 12000 newtons. I smacked down on the floor, the deployment was busy with Bolases dropping the battle ready vehicles. My Comms blepped in, my battle commander was issuing my squads firsts orders.

"Squad 1 is designate alpha, We need squad 3 to designate Charlie. Number one priority is designate Charlie. Squad 4 and 5 provide vehicular support for designate Charlie and Bravo. How copy?"

I held my hand up to my helmet and clicked the on button for UVT, "Solid copy, squad 3 is designate Charlie," I turned off UVT and back to squad, "VD, Provide logistics support for Marcos, I'll be the distraction."

VD unslung her repair tool and nodded. Marcos loaded a fresh clip into the HMG. I opened deployment and ordered a LAV. "I have a car in the queue, Whisper provide sniper support from the far end of Designate Charlie."

"10-4, Corporal." He replied.

The bolas entered and turned off the safe cloaking device, my LAV appeared under a shroud of blue light bending material. It then materialized and dropped onto the floor. I hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Marcos get in," I ordered.

He hopped in the back, pulled the charging handle for the blaster turret on the back. This turret shot plasma encased projectiles. Making it a hybrid weapon both effective against armour and shield equally. VD jumped into the passenger seat and gave me a thumbs up for the go.

This battlefield shared similar characteristics of one that was on luminaire. This designate location was Manus peak. It held three Null stations. They fired high explosive and high velocity rockets. Our mission was to get our MCC docked into the enemy mining facility. Then the real fight will happen.

I floored the gas pedal and headed to the a small trail that seemed to head up into the upper hills of our designated target. I kept the LAV to a steady 12kil/m per hour, making it easy for Marcos to shoot enemy scouts that were in our vicinity. I pulled over to the left to a lookout point. The dirt from under the wheels kicked up as the brakes did their job. I jumped out and turned to the turret compartment. Marcos jumped off the back and pulled his charging handle.

"Corporal, I'm ready," He said.

I opened a compartment in the back and took out four clips for my Dovoulle rifle. "Good," I said, "VD, Marcos follow my lead." I peered over the edge and saw enemy troops preparing for the attack. I kneeled down and slid slowly down the steep hill. The main attack force was now hitting designate alpha. The sound of rifles and HMGs were heard in the distance.

I reached the bottom and shouldered my weapon, the enemy was directing focus to the north side of the field, designate Alpha. I walked up to pillar that supported the objectives Null cannon. It was pretty barren underkneath, just a supply depot. I ran up to it and opened my hacking interface. The Installation wasn't protected by a profitable firewall, making the installation easy to take. Afterwards VD and Marcos slid down undetected.

"Marcos head up the small hill over there, Prep the HMG for continuous fire." I said.

He nodded in understandment and walked up the hill, VD was still following the first orders I gave, Repairing his heavy armour. I walked up to them and kneeled beside them.

"On my go, shoot everyone that is over by that Clone reanimation Unit." I sprinted over to the main null station computer. Marcos unleashed a punishing volley of rounds, the enemy soldiers sitting near the CRU had shields pop and fade. Blood and projectiles spewed out the exit wound. I sprinted over to the Main computer and got into the terminal. It gave me several different viruses. I opened up the hard drive over load. The viruses got into the files and sounded an electrical spark, knocking out the appliances.

I turned around to see an enemy have a pair of nova knives. He raised his hand preparing to strike. I reacted quickly by punching his jaw, my drop suit offered extra capabilities. One capability was super human strength. His helmet dented in and he fell to the floor. I pointed the Dovoulle at his face, ending the current pain he was in. I fired seven rounds.

The main strike force was now at designate Charlie, Reloading and restocking the ammo they had depleted. The last designated objective was Bravo, it was a little more urban than designate Alpha and Charlie. Having alpha being more of a bowl shaped into a series of rocks.

"Marcos! We're heading to the last objective, then were making the last push to the mining facility." I ordered.

I Forwarded the team to move to the last objective, I sprinted as fast as I can to the target. When we reached the halfway point two LAVs appeared on the outskirts of designate Bravo. They unleashed the payload that was carried inside the ammo compartments. My drop suits shields dropped and faded, I made the last bit of stamina I could might count. Then the final strike was a projectile to the chest, my momentum of sprinting kept my body moving. I could feel life drifting from me, then my body hit the floor. I could see a distortion view of the area I was in, blood was covering the inside of my visor. Then my heart started slowing down, life was drifting fom the body. A nearby shadow came close and stuck something into my upper leg. I started having feeling again and felt an icy chill run up into the chest cavity. The humanoid shadow injected me with nanites, they repaired my damaged tissue. Then the real pain set in, I felt where the tissue burned from plasma and my heart feeling like it was being torn open.

I lifted my head, hearing still clouded and ringing. I looked around to see mercenaries shooting swarm launchers onto the nearby LAVs as they exploded into flame. VD crouched beside me and gave out her hand, I grasped it and she pulled me up. As son as I got to my feet bullets were being exchanged from all directions. I could hear the air crackle form the Plasma burning the valuable oxygen that was in the air. The dust from was being kicked up into the air, making it hard to see from our position.

"VD take squad 1 and go for a flank on the left. I'll take squad 2 and make the forward push." She nodded and gestured Marcos to follow her. He kept his barrel pointed at the enemy, shooting rounds into the troops that would fire at them. A squad of soldiers broke from the firing line following the duo. I walked under cover to the squad leader of squad two. He was repairing armour of a nearby soldier.

"Sir! We need to make a push, I have my squad offering a flanking mission to the left," Several rounds chipped his shields, The soldier he was helping fired sixteen rounds to the enemy, "Watch your fire from that direction, and push when squad 1 gives the clear!" I shouted, Gunfire was drowing my voice. Hearing the screams for help as mercenaries were dropping. I lifted my gun and fried an entire clip into the enemy armour. In the distance I could hear shields being chipped and bodies dropping. It was hard to tell where the actual enemy was, the dust being kicked up created a shroud of debris of smoke and dirt. The only reliable way to tell where they are was from the barrel flash. My scanners picked up all movement, making the radar useless with the dust particles. I heard a body fall of a building, "Now! We need to move now!" The enemy fire slowed down, it allowed a small open window to push up to the first building.

I sprinted from the bottom of a canal we were hunkered in. The mercenaries all got up and followed to my position. "VD, what's your sitrep on the flanking manuvuer?" I asked,

Static was all I heared for four seconds then she answered, "We have the main force on us now. Move up to a supply depot, it's just thirty meters from the first building."

I walked over to the edge of the building and peered over the edge. The enemy mercenaries were focusing fire on the back side. I ran over to supply depot. Friendly heavy soldiers fired thrie volleys at the enemy. When I reached the other end the direction of fire was being split between our two strike forces. I activated my UVT and got contact with our GC.

"Sir, we need orbital support on our district. A quick payload would be acceptable." I said.

I activated back Into the ground comes. The assets in my tactical map were giving off notifications for orbital support. I opened the starship map. My current asset was a Pilot named Lizaa, "I have a hybrid bombardment awaiting coordinates. Make it fast it's getting rough up here." I sent in the coordinates fro the main strike to right in the middle of designate bravo.

Blue lights circled around the middle and green lasers dropped form the sky, The barrage dropped its payload very fast making every enemy shield fry and having the laser finish off any armour based people. Any vehicle in the vicinity would have no chance of escaping from the barrage. After the fire stopped the vehicles inside the city were fried.

"Let's move!" I raced to the Null station, accessed the terminal and downloaded the virus to overload the hard drive. The circuit fried, leaving the null station neutralized I could see the MCC flying overhead. The sound of the engines flaring were like a low growl. Friendly dropships came in and set down on top of short buildings. The next fight would be to neutralize the mining facility and slow enemy manufacturing process. The main fighting force of a friendly corporation would be inserted to slow down ground to orbit defenses.

I walked into the dropship and sat down into a seat up against a wall near the cockpit. My squad was set in charge of the ground to orbit insertion. The dropship lifted up , allowing me to see the battlefield ahead.


End file.
